


baby let me, wanna be (the first to take it all the way like this)

by lotuspetals



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bottom Kim Woojin, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Bang Chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: woojin lets chan have his way on his birthday.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Kudos: 82





	baby let me, wanna be (the first to take it all the way like this)

**Author's Note:**

> warning: fail smut ahead ~

Woojin bites on his lips from letting out a moan.

God. Who knew Chan was so _big_ down there?

His face heats up when his boyfriend suddenly asks, “Does it feel good baby?” 

“C- _Channie,_ ” blushing furiously at his question.

“What?” the blond blinks his eyes. “I need to know, so then the next time—” 

Woojin covers his mouth with his hands. “ _Stop_. Not when we’re having sex right now p- _please_ ,” Chan smirks at the embarrassment spreading all over Woojin's sun-kissed skin. He was so cute.

“Ok, ok, I'll stop but we’re going to talk about this later, ok love?” 

“W- whatever, _hurry_ up,” his eyes rolling in the back of his head and continues his bouncing while Chan is thrusting as fast as he can in the warm heat surrounding his cock. 

“Mm,” whimpers Woojin, mewling a minute later when Chan hits his prostate dead on spot. “F- _fuck_! Chan, r...right there!” digging his fingernails in Chan's shoulders.

The Australian then pushes him onto the bed until he's flat on his back, one of his hand goes to Woojin's neglected cock laying between their stomachs, stroking it a few times. 

“A- _ahhh_!” the brunette screams. 

Chan kisses him straight on the mouth to prevent any more noises coming out of him. Flicking his wrist freely and fast, trying to get his boyfriend to come as quickly as he can. 

“I don't think I can h- hold it any longer,” informs Woojin, whining as Chan moves his mouth below to suck on his nipples this time. 

“Well, _come_ then,” grunts Chan, thrusting once more. 

A vision of white spurt and Woojin pants loudly as his boyfriend pulls out and lies next to him, also out of breath. His cum was splatter on the blond's abs and some of it was dripping out of his ass.

“So... how was _that_?” curiously seeks Chan a few seconds after regaining his ability to breathe again. 

Woojin glanced over at him, a small smile showing up on his face. “I like it... though it feels weird without using a condom,” cute nose scrunching up at the cum trickling down his tanned thighs.

Chan chuckles in amusement at his boyfriend's innocence. “Babe,” injecting an arm below his head to pull him close. “What we just have done is anal sex and condoms aren't supposed to be involved,” receiving a pout in return. 

“Still, I think it's better if we did use one,” Woojin rests his head on his broad chest. “But it was nice, now I want to sleep for a little bit,” hearing the rumble of Chan's laughter from resting on top of him.

“Ok babe, I love you,” whispering in a soft tone and placing a kiss on top of Woojin's forehead and dragging the covers from the floor over their naked bodies. 

“Love you too and happy birthday again, Channie,” was the last words he said before he fell asleep in dreamland. 

Following his lover's action, he hugs Woojin closer. Indeed, this was the best birthday gift he could ever receive this year.

**Author's Note:**

> omg, it's been over a whole month since I was last on here ໒( •́ ∧ •̀ )७
> 
> sorry if I was gone, been going through a lot! but I do have lots of fics that need to be posted soon :') I'm officially back!
> 
> I miss you all and woojinnie is still amazing as ever, love him forever & always. also happy late birthday to baby bear ♡♡♡ you're still the most precious bby in the whole wide world ₍՞◌′ᵕ‵ू◌₎♡


End file.
